leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Fiora, the Grand Duelist
(Note: This post is obsolete after Stashu reworked Fiora in V5.15. This rework tried to take her in a very similar direction, namely by making her a duelist above anything else and making her ult a one-on-one challenge, but the official one is by far the better one) This is a tentative rework for Fiora, the Grand Duelist. As a melee light fighter, Fiora has all the tools she needs to function like a melee carry: she has mobility, situational defenses and really good scalings. However, her playstyle doesn't really correspond to her theme: despite being the Grand Duelist, her main contribution to fights amounts to building and ulting the enemy team for massive AoE damage. She emphasizes precision and grace, but mainly works by rushing her target and spamming all of her abilities at once in an attempt to bully out a winning trade, or even snowball into a kill. She has tons of ways to enter a fight, but has a lot of trouble leaving them, and consequently tends to be fairly binary: if she gets ahead, she can singlehandedly kill multiple members of the enemy team without them being able to touch her, but if she gets behind, she dies after only providing mediocre damage. The main goal of these changes is to make Fiora more focused on moment-to-moment reaction: she still uses autoattacks, but also relies heavily on spells to provide windows of defense or mobility for the right situation. Some of the abilities in her current kit have a pretty solid foundation (her Q is decent, parrying attacks is a cool mechanic), and some are just not good (her passive has nothing to do with her playstyle and is just there to give her top lane-grade sustain, and her ultimate deals a ton of damage with little counterplay involved), and I want the end result to be a Fiora who genuinely functions like a fencer, diving in, defending herself, and pressing her advantage to duel her opponents one at a time. Abilities , stacking up to 4 times per target. Stacks last up to 5 seconds, and damage caps at 300 against monsters. |targeting='Master Fencer' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=physical |spellshield=will not trigger. |additional= One of the big objectives of these changes is to encourage Fiora to commit to one target at a time, and commit heavily. Her current healing effect sort of does that in lane, but otherwise becomes really minor once the laning phase is over, and doesn't encourage single-target commitment when she can stack it up with her ult and . Another reason I picked maximum health damage is to basically ensure Fiora can take on even tanky targets and deal more or less constant damage over a period of time: as she duels her target, she should get the advantage over time, and given a certain duration she'll eventually have the upper hand. Tanks and bruisers would still be able to heavily mitigate her damage with armor, but winning fights against her should rely more on avoiding the bulk of her damage entirely, outsmarting her, and locking her down when she's most vulnerable. Another purpose to this on-hit effect is that it compensates for Fiora's lower early damage when jungling by allowing her to deal reliable and significant damage to jungle camps. Because I'm shifting Fiora's power more into the late game, I'm also toning down her base AD to 50.05 (+3), down from 59.876 (+3.2), and her attack speed to 0.625 (+4%) from 0.672 (+3%). Fiora's late-game base attack speed should be about the same, but the power she'd get from bonus attack speed would be shifted a bit more towards her abilities and less directly into her autoattacks. She should have the tools to do decently, perhaps even pretty well, early in the game, but wouldn't be as much of an early bully as she is now in a lot of matchups. }} Fiora dashes towards the target location, stopping at the first enemy she hits, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=600 |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |targeting='Lunge' is a ground-targeted dash. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single-target |onhiteffects=On-hit effects are applied to the first enemy hit. * Lunge's damage is negated by , , and . |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional=Lunge in its current state is great for initiating into the back line, but combined with her ultimate it also tends to devalue frontliners, who are meant to protect the squishies by blocking incoming attackers. In lane, I want Fiora to be a bit more opportunistic with her trades, diving in when she sees an opening, and later on she should be doing the same by either dashing in-between the enemy team's front line or fighting a frontliner directly. Because I want each spell to be more of a small instance of power, rather than a large burst of damage or utility on a large cooldown, I want to cut Lunge down to one dash, but also halve its cooldown. In exchange for no longer allowing Fiora to dash easily into the back line, I think it would be worth making it a free dash, which would have its advantages (free movement!) and tradeoffs (dash can be blocked by any enemy, costs a lot of damage and mana to use evasively). I also shifted a lot of its power away from its early damage, and more onto its late-game scaling: it plays an important part in following up on Fiora's autoattacks, and would often be used just like one, so it would make sense to make it function like a basic attack. I also think Fiora generally deserves to synergize with both caster builds and autoattacker builds, and so having this work with on-hit would give Fiora much more freedom to build what she likes. An underlying point of gameplay I want to establish here is that Fiora's abilities and autoattacks are basically the same, and so whichever on-hit effects she wields she'd get to apply on-demand with varying degrees of reliability. }} Fiora parries all abilities and attacks from non-turret units for the next seconds, becoming immune to them for the duration. If she parries at least one ability or basic attack from a champion or large monster, she may cast within the next second. |description2= Fiora may cast Parry while performing a or . |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost }} Fiora's next basic attack within the next second her target for 1 second, rendering them unable to attack for the duration. |description2=''Riposte'' resets Fiora's autoattack timer. |range= }} | |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Riposte will not trigger against structures. ** Riposte is negated by , , and . |spellshield=will block the entire enhanced autoattack. |additional=Riposte in its current form is an ability with a great idea, but one that's just not implemented as well as it could be. The overly long duration means Fiora can often intimidate her opponent into not fighting back as she dives and ults them, and the ability itself falls off so hard come late game, where autoattacks and spells are flying all around, that its main use comes from its passive AD steroid, which incidentally happens to be a large and unwarranted amount of power without gameplay. I want to shift this item's power around a little, by having it provide both a short, but much stronger window of attack/spell immunity, and the opportunity to land more damage and a unique form of crowd control if timed exactly right. By disarming her target, Fiora gets to temporarily convert her own timing into a window of opportunity when dueling her opponent, and against multiple enemies she could disable an autoattack-based threat while making a beeline for another victim. The on-hit effect's synergy with the rest of her actives, which work like basic attacks, means she can sacrifice the autoattack reset to disarm her target on the fly, provided she uses it at the right moment. That's also why I want Parry to be usable while she's using her other abilities: this is meant to provide her with a window of opportunity as she dives her target, so her cast animations shouldn't interfere with her situational defenses. }} }} Fiora channels for 1 second, during which she strides towards the target location, attacking three times in front of her. Each strike deals physical damage and applies on-hit effects to the first enemy hit. |description2= The maximum range of Flèche increases with Fiora's bonus movement speed. Fiora completes her Flèche % faster for every , down to a minimum channel duration of seconds. The distance traveled and number of attacks performed remains the same. |description3= Fiora will stop moving during her Flèche while colliding with terrain, enemy champions or large monsters, but will not stop attacking. |leveling= % AD}}| % AD}}}} |cooldown= |range=475 |cost=60 |costtype=Mana }} | , , and . |spellshield=will block one strike from Flèche. |additional=With Fiora losing both her attack/movement speed steroid and her Blade Waltz, I think she can afford to have a bit of extra mobility in the form of a semi-dash: it mostly just makes her walk faster, but it also allows her to attack faster as she does so. This could give her a bit of waveclear, and could complement her Lunge when moving towards the back line. The reason I'm preventing Flèche from letting Fiora cross terrain is mainly because I think it's meant to work as an enhanced movement ability in combat, and not a "real" gapcloser in the same way as her dash (she doesn't need two freeform dashes). I also envisioned it as a waveclear ability, so while Fiora only applies on-hit effects to the first target she hits, she'd also damage everyone she pokes at ~250 length. }} }} Fiora initiates a Duel with the target enemy champion, enhancing her other abilities. During a Duel, Fiora's attacks against her target earn her a point, and critical strikes earn her 2 points. At 10 points, Fiora wins the duel, dealing physical damage to the target. |description2= During a Duel, and refund 75% of their cost and cooldown if they strike Fiora's target. Using against her target will cause her to dash to her opponent, becoming untargetable in the process. |description3= If Fiora does not attack her target within the next 5 seconds, the Duel is canceled. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 1000 |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |targeting= Duel is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single-target |spellshield=will block the entire application of the debuff, but will not block the magic damage if already applied. |additional=Duel is when Fiora gets to go nuts on a single target. Whereas Blade Waltz kind of encourages her to damage the entire enemy team at a time (not what a duelist would do), this would force Fiora to focus completely on a single target, granting her amazing rewards if she does so. When Fiora initiates a Duel, your best bet is to basically do everything a duelist would not do, such as decline (i.e. run away), swarm her as a team, or fight dirty with spells and crowd control. Fiora initiating a Duel is a clear indication that she's going to commit hard to a single target, so foiling her attempts would put her at a huge disadvantage. However, the flipside is that Fiora gets the tools to weave around her target and defend herself against incoming attacks, and so would have a fair chance at killing her target even in the middle of a teamfight (though with a lot more counterplay than Blade Waltz). The victory damage, combined with all the abilities she'd have landed thus far and the maximum health damage from her passive, is meant to more or less guarantee a kill, as she has to put in way more effort than anyone else to reach that damage. I'm not a fan of random critical chance, and proposed a rework to the mechanic here, but I think the above ten-point system would work in both frameworks, allowing Fiora to win duels increasingly faster. I originally considered making the cooldown reduction flat, or a static reset (to a fixed 1-second cooldown), but I think this works better as it would synergize with cooldown reduction-based builds as well as autoattack-focused builds. Fiora's going to have to cast lots of spells and autoattack tons in both cases, but the synergy with both means she'd get a lot more freedom to decide between raw damage output (an autoattack build) or more frequent mobility/utility (a caster build). Having this kind of cooldown reduction is meant to allow Fiora to have all the options she needs to stick to her target, damage them and parry their attacks, but nonetheless use her abilities strategically, since her spells working like autoattacks also means spamming them wouldn't really do more damage than if she were to basic attack properly (it could even reduce her damage output, due to the cast animations and such). }} Originally, I had another rework which basically consisted of giving Fiora more free utility at the cost of less damage, without altering her core kit (bleh) which is what most of the comments are addressing, but I replaced it with the rework you see here. What do you think of these changes? Would this benefit Fiora? Would it make fighting her more enjoyable? Is the playstyle encouraged by these changes the one you'd like to see on Fiora? Does it fit her theme? Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated. :) Category:Custom champions